


Jack's Cabin

by Debi_C



Series: Daniel's Office [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash warning.  Jack and Daniel go fishing in the mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Cabin

It had been a good day. I had spent it fishing in several small beaver ponds that are fed by mountain streams. It had been a lot of fun with light action rod and reel and silver Mepps spinner bait. 

I had kept an eye on Daniel. He seemed to enjoy himself, wandering around in the area where I was occupied. He had a paperback book that he'd read when he got bored and once I caught him sitting, leaning up against a tree, napping in a warm sunny spot. 

This evening we had retreated to our rented cabin. It's pretty rustic with an old pot bellied stove in the living area. I had built a fire in it earlier to take the edge off the chill of the Colorado night and to heat up our canned stew and biscuits. I had also purchased a cherry pie from the small store that served the tourist village. 

Daniel and I had polished off the food. He is presently ensconced on the end of the couch under a blanket and I am stretched out with my feet propped up. I am tired; the stress of the last year has finally caught up to me. 

First, the loss of Danny had cost me a lot. Then the disease I had caught in Antarctica, my adventures with the Tok'ra Snake and being captured and tortured by Ball. Throw in my little side trip with Harry and now the loss of Skaara and Abydos. It had all proven to be a bit much for me to handle. 

But on top of all of that shit, came one of the high points of my miserable existence. We had found Daniel! Of course, he hadn't known who we were or was even sure he wanted to, but he finally did come home with us. 

Now Daniel, well, Daniel needed this time to readjust to his life on Earth...again. He himself had said how different everything was. Daniel had to learn to remember things like eating, sleeping and wearing shoes. As I take in the sight of this relaxed form, he is barefoot again, or still, whatever, and is now curled up on the end of the couch. Seeing him there, I am inexplicably moved, my heart feeling like it's about to burst from my chest. 

This man has returned to us from a plane of existence I can only begin to imagine. Who could have guessed when I met Doctor Daniel Jackson seven years ago that he would have had such a profound effect upon me and the universe in general? This skinny, stuttering, long-haired geek who had the nerve to buffalo General West, stand up to General Hammond, challenge a god and save my soul. 

Now, asleep on the ratty looking couch in our cabin in the mountains of Colorado, he appears to be nothing more than a college kid, if that old. His face has retained its youthful looks, unless one looks deeply into his eyes. There you can see the all of the fire, wisdom and pain of the ages, all carefully banked as not to ignite my soul. 

I glance at my watch, it's late. I could go to sleep sitting here in this old armchair but I'd seriously regret it in the morning 

I regret something else right now. I regret that Daniel hasn't remembered the true nature of our relationship; that somewhere in that brilliant talented brain of his is buried all of the love and passion that we once felt for each other. 

I will not tell him outright. I can only support and protect him and wait. I will have patience and hope that someday it will come to him and that he will remember. 

I get to my feet and check the stove. The wood has burned to embers and will soon be nothing but ashes. As I stand by his side and look down at my sleeping friend, I cannot resist touching his sleeping face, brushing my fingers through his soft hair. 

While he is no longer mine, in the true sense of the word, he is here, standing at my right shoulder where he belongs. Daniel has come home.


End file.
